1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a staple gun; and more particularly to a staple gun with a safety device and its safety device which can prevent the staples from being discharged by mistake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, all staple guns applicable for U-shaped staples are almost light and operated in such a way that the staple exit is made to abut against a plane first, and then the control handle will be pressed to discharge a staple. In recent years, in order to be applicable to the planes with other objects (for example, wire), a conventional staple gun with a staple-floating function was developed on the market, such as the staple gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,788.
The staple gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,788 is interiorly provided with a guide device to be operated to guide a guide element toward a staple exit to extend out of the staple gun a predetermined distance. The guide element is defined with a U-shaped notch at a distal end thereof to surround an object like wire, so that a control handle can be used to discharge the staple to surround the wire in such a manner that the two legs of the staple are pressed into the plane where the wire abuts, thus making the staple stand on the plane in a reverse U manner, which is called the staple-floating function. If the staple-floating function is unneeded, the guide device can be operated to retract the guide element into the staple exit of the staple gun.
Although the conventional staple gun has a staple-floating fixing function, such a staple gun having both a staple-floating function and a flat-stapling function (the flat-stapling function means that when a staple is fixed into a pre-determined plane by the staple gun, the staple will abut against the predetermined plane) lacks of a safety structure to ensure the staple to be discharged safely and prevent the staples from being discharged by mistake.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.